candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Extra Moves
is a booster in Candy Crush Saga that adds additional moves to a level. Extra Moves (+5) The +5 Extra Moves booster gives 5 additional moves to the game when activated while you are playing a level. It is unlocked after level 8. This booster can be activated any times per game, but each use will cost some gold. If you fail the same gameplay for a few times, the game offers you to buy the booster with an additional booster, but getting more expensive each time you do, you can do this every time you want. At the seventh failure, it offers you to buy a +15 moves booster, and at the eighth and subsequent failure, it offers you to buy the +50 moves booster. In fact, you must use at least 45 extra moves before reaching the 50-move booster, and upon that purchase, you would have a total of 95 extra moves! Extra Moves (+3) The +3 Extra Moves booster gives 3 additional moves to the level when activated. This booster is activated before you play a level (like coconut wheel, extra time, etc.). There are variations on different platforms: *On web version, you may receive this booster from a friend when you are stuck at a level for at least 2 days. The level you are stuck at will have a pink ribbon, and you must use these extra moves in this play. *On mobile version, it does not appear normally. However, some mobile events may provide free +3 moves for any level you play. Description *Get 5 extra moves! Click to buy! *Get 5 extra moves! Use now! *Gift from a friend! Use now or uncheck to use later. Extra Moves booster description.png|Mouse-over text on Extra Moves booster Extra moves description.png|Mouse-over text on Extra Moves booster near the Lollipop Hammer booster Extra moves gift description.png|Mouse-over text on Extra Moves booster (gift) Trivia *The +3 Extra Moves booster is the only booster that is not bought. It is also the only booster which does not cost Gold. *This is one of the boosters which you can't get from the daily booster wheel. *This booster, along with the moon struck booster, are not given discounts during promotions. *The only level type where this booster cannot be used at is on timed levels. **In mobile version, this booster cannot be purchased unless one has run out of moves. As of v1.66, the in-game booster buttons show Shuffle (Reality) / Moon Struck (Dreamworld) instead of Extra Moves. **If you have free +3 moves activated, it does not affect time levels. Gallery |-| Web= 9 Gold Bars & 5 Moves.png|Cost of +5 Moves booster. +5 Moves unlocked on Facebook.png|This will appear when first unlocked. Tutorial on how to use the +5 Moves.png|Tutorial on how to use the +5 Moves. Extra Moves.png 5 Extra Moves.gif|Animating +5 Extra Moves. Extra Moves unlocked.PNG|Booster on map Help your friends by sending extra moves.png|Help your friends by sending extra moves! |-| Mobile= +5 Moves info (mobile).png|+5 Moves info that comes with Lollipop Hammers. Screenshot 2014-07-05-18-50-19.png|New bank system Screenshot 2015-07-17-23-08-39.png|+5 moves in Google Playstore Screenshot 2015-09-08-03-17-23.png|New display after version 1.59 update Screenshot 2015-08-18-18-35-19.png|From Seen those clouds? (a mystery event) Screenshot 2015-09-13-13-48-09.png|The +15 Extra Moves booster, after the seventh consecutive failure. Screenshot 2015-09-13-13-49-58.png|The +50 Extra Moves booster, after the eighth consecutive failure. Dec10 Info.png|One of the mobile events with free +3 moves